Uh oh, Fate's Gambling with a lot of people today!
by Remilia - The Scarlet Moon
Summary: MEGA-XOVER featuring MGLN, Touhou, the Nasuverse, and more! This story is mostly a spinoff of Lupine Horror's excellent stories called Fate's Gamble and his 'Reinforced' series. When Zelretch decides to send Harry to an interdimensional training camp of some sort, and send another Harry with him, what will happen? READ 'Fate's Gamble' AND 'Reinforced Magic' BEFORE READING THIS.
1. The Beginning

Uh oh, Fate's Gambling with a lot of people today!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND ANY OCs YOU DON'T RECOGNISE. STOP BUGGING ME. THIS GOES FOR THE REST OF THE STORY TOO.

Important AN: A mega-crossover featuring characters from Touhou, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Fate/stay night, Lupine Horror's Reinforced series and Fate's Gamble, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Hidan no Aria, Epic Battle Fantasy, Pokemon, Kill la Kill, Mirai Nikki and more, starring what is possibly the most insanely overpowered OC ever; of course made by me :D Please remember that I'll most likely take a dump all over the canon of some of the aforementioned series due to my lack of wanting to do any research at all. Now, with that in mind, I present to you; "Uh oh, Fate's Gambling with a lot of people today!"

Note: My RL name isn't Hadrian, just call me TESM or Scarlet.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Clock Tower, London, England:

If one were to compile a list about the many things said about the Wizard Marshall Zelrech, you'd most likely see a pattern. Said pattern most likely revolves around the aforementioned Wizard Marshall being a massive troll, only equalled by the omnipotent, boundary-manipulating gap hag of Gensokyo, Yukari Yakumo.

Now, the Wizard Marshall was planning his annual summer 'training' prank for his grandson and apprentice, Harry Potter. Earlier versions of the prank included dropping him in a pack of twenty direwolves in Siberia, sticking him in the Gobi Desert with only a bottle to let him practise his theory of water manipulation, and in general just putting him on the most unpleasant places both on Earth and in different dimensions. This year however, was going to be different. You see, Zelretch had found a brochure in the gap between dimensions that advertised a training camp for the multiverse's strongest people; so in a stroke of pure trolliness (Is that even a word?), he decided to also randomly grab a random Harry from a random dimension, also including those who were bonded to him so no-one would die from the sudden disapperance of their master/bonded/whatever, and send them with Harry. Now, this training camp was structured so that there was the leader on top of the heriarchal(?) ladder, his 'inner circle' whom each was the best the multiverse had in their respective fields of choice, and also led the other users in their fields. The fields were:

The Divine: Gods led by Amaterasu, the

Azuma no taiyō-shin, or the sun god of the east.

The Mages: People who use magic to do stuff led by Natalie, a battlemage whom was able to defeat a greater demon called Akron; and Godcat, the cat god of creation and destruction with the help of her team and friends.

The Archers: People whom shoot bows led by Anna, an archer whom joined up with Natalie and the rest of her team after said team defeated Akron.

The Swordsmen: People that swings their swords around to defeat their enemies led by Matt, a hero whom with the help of Natalie and a gunsman called Lance defeated Akron, and after joining up with Anna defeated Godcat.

The Gunsmen: People that either shoot blindly like maniacs, or take potshots at enemies from miles away led by Lance, a gunsman who helped Matt and Natalie with defeating Akron, and with the help of Anna defeated Godcat.

The Non-Human Division: A group of non-human creatures led by not one, but two people; namely Yukari Yakumo and Remilia Scarlet; the former an omnipotent youkai with the power to manipulate boundaries, and the latter a stubborn vampire with the power to subconciously manipulate destiny.

The Elementals: A group of mages with the power to manipulate the elements to their will led by Gaia, a master elemental with the ability to control the main elements of fire, air, water and earth, as well as some more esoteric elements like lightning and gravity.

The Assassins: The information-gatherers and stealthy murderers of the 'camp' led by Altair, a master assasin using a hidden blade as his main weapon.

The Destroyers: The explosion-lovers led by Flandre Scarlet, a formerly psychotic vampire with the ability do crush anything with a clench of her fists.

The Beast-Tamers: The animal caretakers of the 'camp', these guys are led by Marcus, an irresponsible teenager with a fighting madness only rivaled by the fighting spirit of his partner, Agumon.

and finally, The Time-Space Distorters: A group of people able to manipulate space or time in any form, these mysterious characters are led by Sakuya Izayoi, the Head Maid of the 'camp' and personal maid of Remilia Scarlet, she can maipulate time as she wants, leading to her cleaning duties literally being done in the blink of an eye.

Of course, the brochure didn't tell Zelretch all of this juicy info, but a quick tap into the Kaleidoscope and he knew all he needed to, except one thing; the name of the leader of the place... However, the leader must have either used the third true magic, Heaven's Feel, or had a truly ridiculous amount of prana, surpassing even Harry with Heaven's Feel, Zelretch himself, Lorelei Bartolomei, Aoko Aozaki, and even the Fae... combined. As Zelretch could testament, the only ones capable of handling enough power to create a stable dimension was either a concept, like Fate or Death, or an anomaly... but that couldn't happen, right? He and Harry had tried, Harry giving the power with Heaven's Feel and Zelretch doing the creation itself, yet it had only gone up for about two seconds, before flickering out of existence. The reason for that being the fact that Heaven's Feel used around three seconds to completely replenish the lost prana from a core the size of Harry's. Another weakness to Heaven's Feel was the fact that the amount of prana never exceeded the size of the user's core, and therefore was not in fact infinite, but merely accelerated the mana replenishing rate to ridiculous speeds (AN: I know this is not how HF works in canon Nasuverse, but as I said in the beginning AN, I'll probably shit all over all sorts of mechanics and things. Don't like it, don't read it.) . Not even Zelretch using the Kaleidoscope to access the prana from his alternates could make the dimension last longer than ten seconds, which was a bummer, yet here someone had made a stable dimension that according to the Kaleidoscope had been around for around 14 billion years. It also had an age-slowing bounded field surrounding the entire thing, the power requirements of that being astronomical, even without the stress of maintaining the dimension itself.

_**Dimensional Administration Bureau HQ, Dimension 0, Time Unknown.**_

Twelve people, eight female and four male, were currently sat around a circular table with a small portrusion on the side facing the back of the room. There were thirteenth seat, the one at the end of the portrusion, being left unoccupied as they were still waiting for their leader to join them around the table. A large burst of mana and a runic glyph appearing at the back of the room caught everyone's attention as a young-looking boy stepped out of the center, his long, straight silver hair reaching the floor, and a red eye with a pentagon star instead of a pupil showing on the right side of the face, the other eye being hidden between an eyepatch.

"Hadrian-sama!" Gaia and Natalie squealed, before proceeding to glomp said young man. He merely accepted their... affectionate hugs with a smile and proceeded to answer their relentless stream of questions about how his mission had gone.

After everyone was seated, Hadrian sitting at the previously empty seat with Gaia at his right and Natalie at his left, both of them affectionately leaning on his shoulder as they listened to each of the others make their reports.

"Now, my recent mission was a success, and by that I mean I found someone with potencial for both Remi and Yukarin's group and Flan's group. You may or may not recognize her, but I think you will. Okuu-chan, could you come here for a second?"

The aforementioned group leaders' faces lit up in recognition at the name, and sure enough, through the door a familiar person appeared, with large, black raven wings, orange nuclear control rod on her arm, metal boot on her left foot and amber eyes, the Hell Raven of The Hell of Blazing Fires and the Eater of Lord Yatagarasu said one word.

"Unyu?~"

_**x-x-x**_

AN: Whew, that was tiring... I started writing at 23:00 or 11PM for you americans out there; it is now 2:56 in the morning, and I'm exhausted... So I had something else to say, but I forgot it xD

Edit at the 24th of October 2014: Fixed a bit of stuff; replaced The Kami with the Divine and Hiccup with Marcus, and corrected some grammatical fails :P


	2. In which the plot thickens a bit

Uh oh, Fate's Gambling with a lot of people today!

AN: Welcome to Chapter 2 of 'Uh oh, Fate's Gambling with a lot of people today!'. I'm your host for the day, The Eternally Scarlet Moon! Now, I will answer your reviews, so buckle up!

Lupine Horror: I love her too, so lots and lots of Utsuho for everyone!

sonsuka: lol, I can understand that... I got confused at the prolouge too, and I even wrote it! I dunno why I even bothered, but I did, and it became a confusing pile of something that would confuse even Confucius... Ah well.

Also, thanks to Lupine Horror, Prince Serin Radcelon, Kuflarger, reji8627 and Zaralann for following my story! I appreciate it guys!

Please remember to ignore my grammatical derps, I'm not a native english speaker and I'm writin this on my iPad. Not too good of a combination, but hey, I'll take it.

Now, for the second chapter, which will hopefully clear up some stuff atleast .

Chapter 2

"Okuu-chan!?" Flandre exclaimed as she set her eyes upon the raven. "But I thought you died!"

Hadrian chuckled a bit. "Apparently not. You see, she was sent to this dimension that was called Highschool of the Dead, or something like that. She was walking around destroying these zombie things when I found her. Quite an interesting story don't you think?"

Yukari smirked. "So that was the result of my experiment, eh? Sending all of Gensokyo into different dimensions?"

"Apparently," Hadrian answered. "Though we still miss some people, Marisa, Reimu, the entirety of Eientei except Eirin, Hakugyokurou, the Moriya Shrine, and Myouren Temple."

"Yeah..." Flandre replied. Hadrian had cured her of her madness a long time ago, and she had forgiven her sister too. Granted that was several millenia ago, but time is a fickle thing.

"Anyway, I'll continue the search. I might have found Marisa, but I can't pinpoint the dimension yet. It is however between dimension number 230987 and number 246797. So, about half an hour of searching." Hadrian stated.

Utsuho frowned. "Is searching that amount of dimensions even possible in such a short time-frame?"

"Well, I only need to be within the local cluster to find out if she is there." He replied.

"How many dimensions are there per cluster?" Utsuho asked.

"Somewhere between a thousand and two thousand." Yukari answered for Hadrian. "The reason we call them clusters are because they are related in some way or another. However, each dimension has an infinite amount of timelines and divergence points. Therefore, each dimension is essentialy an infinite amount of dimensions packed into one."

"Oh." Utsuho replied, her face clearly showing her confusion.

"Don't worry Okuu, you'll get it soon," Flandre told her, making the Yatagarasu cheer up a bit. "I spent a couple days figuring it out myself, and I still get headaches whenever i think about the advanced stuff..."

Flandre rubbed her temples a bit, before glaring slightly at a smirking Hadrian.

"Hads is the only one here that understands it all, but I guess that comes with the territory; him being the embodiment of the multiverse and all."

"Oi Flan-chan, don't call me that!" He replied, childishly sticking his tounge out at her, prompting her to do the same. They continued that until Amaterasu glared at them.

"Okay, break it up you two rascals!" Hadrian just pouted at her briefly, before rising. "I'm going to go find Marisa now, meeting adjourned."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marisa POV

Marisa Kirisame frowned at the large thing in front of her. The giant witch, Walpurgisnacht, frowned back at Marisa, before launching a skyscraper at her. Marisa easily grazed it and fired off a Master Spark in the witch's general direction. A large smoke cloud erupted as the rainbow laser nailed Walpurgis in the face, however the witch was unharmed, causing Marisa to make a face, namely the one a person makes when one feels really annoyed at some unfortunate object/person/target. She then smirked, before pulling out a card.

Magicannon [Final Spark - Drill Shift]

A HUGE laser formed like a drill erupted from her Mini Hakkero as she pointed it at Walpurgis. The recoil from the blast drove her sevearl meters back. The laser lasted for two seconds, yet it still drilled straight through Walpurgis and vapourized it.

Homura POV

Akemi Homura could feel her mouth hitting the floor from where she sat with a large rock over her legs. Not even a full barrage with everything in her shield simultaneously managed to hurt Walpurgis, yet here this magician just waltzed in and annihilated the witch like it was nothing!

A bright, multicolored light appeared in the sky above the sea; a pair of humans, or at least humanoids, stepping out of it. Unfortunately for her, she blacked out before she could get a good look at them.

Marisa POV

Marisa had to hold a hand in front of her eyes to block out the bright light that had appeared over the sea in front of her. When the light had faded, her eyes widened as she saw someone familiar in front of her, someone she never thought she'd see again, namely the omnipotent gap hag of Gensokyo, Yukari Yakumo. Oh, and some boy with long silver hair, an eyepatch over his left eye and a pentagon star instead of a pupil in his red right eye. All that mattered to her at the moment was where she was, how she got here and what Yukari wanted.

After she rapidly asked her questions, Yukari sighed, before answering.

"This is dimension 238954, also known as Puella Magi Madoka Magica. As for the how, I was conducting an... experiment, which involved the multiverse and a load of other stuff. Then, Chen managed to interrupt me in my meditating, screwing up my control and sending Gensokyo into the void. I managed to activate my failsafe, which teleported everyone except the fairies in Gensokyo into a random dimension each. However, that also sent everyone out of contact with each other.

I ran into Hadrian here, who promised to help me find the rest of Gensokyo's Youkai and humans. We have currently found the entire SDM, Eirin, Chireiden, Yuugi, Yuuka, Mima and Suika, and Hadrian thinks he might have found Reimu's location. So, would you care to join our endeavour?"

Neutral POV

Marisa nodded resolutely, before extending her hand towards Hadrian in a handshake. He shook her hand, before frowning.

"There's someone magical nearby. Quite powerful, if I do say so myself." He sent up a ball om pure mana, which flew towards a pile of debris nearby. Upon closer inspection, they could see a unconcious girl with her legs smashed under a large rock. Marisa winced a tiny bit.

"Eirin's gonna have a field day with this one, da ze~" She muttered. Hadrian just lifted the rock up with a thought, before sending it skidding across the water. He snapped his fingers, and a floating stretcher appeared next them. Another snap, and the girl floated up onto it. Hadrian sighed, before muttering something under his breath. A flash of light, and they disappeared from dimension 238954, never to return there again. Well, maybe.

xxxxxxxxxx

Utsuho POV

Utsuho Reiuji was currently deep in thought as she sat on the large luxurious bed in her room at the Dimensional Administration Bureau. The room itself was probably as big as a respectably sized manor, maybe twelve percent the size of The Scarlet Devil Mansion. Seeing as that was around the same size as Patchouli's library, it was BIG. The bed was maybe as big as Satori's room in Chireiden, and that was still incredibly large for a bed to be. Now, about what she was thinking about, well, she was thinking about Hadrian and his current mission to find Marisa, and how Yukarin had joined him at the last moment. Well, she knew Yukari knew he wouldn't need help; seeing as the shockwave created by him lightly flaring his aura had demolished a nearby mountain with ease, yet she still wondered why Yukari wanted to join him. Oh well, they had their reasons.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reimu POV

Hakurei Reimu, Shrine Maiden of Paradise, was currently entered in combat against a tutu-wearing teenage girl with one eye and a parasol, apparently named Nui Harime. Nui had dodged most of her bullets, but Reimu had still managed to nail her with a few shots. Reimu frowned as she neatly grazed the purplish scissor blade, almost getting hit, but still dodging it by a couple millimetres. The other girl's hand became a blur as she unleashed a textbook-perfect thousand needle flurry, but in her rage, she didn't notice Reimu disappear ten metres behind her until it was too late. The shrine maiden pulled out a card with some kanji and a picture of seven yin-yang balls on it. The card burst into light as seven yin-yang orbs appeared, rapidly rotating horizontally around Reimu; first with the clock, then against the clock.

[Fantasy Heaven]

One.

Reimu dashed into Nui, jabbing her in the abdomen with her elbow, making one orb light up.

Two.

Reimu's fist then came up into Nui's face and backhanding her, making the second orb light up.

Three.

Reimu spun around and hammered Nui into the ground with the bottom of her fist, making the third orb light up.

Four.

Reimu kicked Nui up into the air while her fist started glowing. The fourth orb lit up.

Five.

Reimu jumped up and backflip-kicked her opponent, making her fly even further into the air. The fifth orb lit up.

Six.

Reimu bicycle-kicked her enemy into the closest pillar. The sixth orb lit up.

Seven.

Reimu dashed over to her before axe-kicking her into the ground. The final orb lit up.

About two seconds after that, just as Nui had gotten to her feet, the orbs started rotating vertically instead of horizontally, and Reimu floated about three feet into the air. Half a second later, an obscene amount of pink talismans were blasted out of each orb in every direction, hitting Nui rapidly and tearing through her defenses like it was nothing. Three seconds after that, the barrage suddenly stopped and Nui was launched far out into space.

"And the winner is... Hakurei Reimu!" The announcer finally managed to stammer out, before fainting. A bright light appeared in the sky above the platform the beatdown had been carried out on, attracting the attention of those still concious. Two human figures floated out of the light and gently landed before Reimu, making her splutter at who she saw.

"Yukari!?" Reimu asked, getting a nod in reply. "And who is this?" she nodded at the boy with her. He looked quite peculiar, with long silver hair, a pentagon star instead of a pupil in his red right eye and an eyepatch covering his left eye.

"Hadrian, pleased to meet you." He answered. "And I suppose you must be Hakurei Reimu, correct?"

Reimu nodded, before frowning.

Yukarin sighed, before explaining what had happened.

About fifty metres away from them a girl wearing a black sailor uniform slowly came to.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Sorry about the crappy ending, but I got writer's block :/

Also, congratulations to one Mr. Lupine Horror for turning 21!


	3. Cliffhangers galore

Uh oh, Fate's Gambling with a lot of people today!

AN: Well, here it is. By the way this chapter took ages to write, and due to the fact that I managed to hurt my f*ckin shoulder in gym class, even more lateness ensued. Yay ;_;

Thanks to Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord for helping me by pointing out inconsistencies and other sh*t gone wrong, and also giving me the amusing idea of a fight between Flandre Scarlet and Shiki Nanaya. May or may not happen, but amusing nonetheless. Apologies for not managing to make the camp's name more weird, but it's freaking 1AM as of me writing this. Gimme a break .-.

Responses to reviews will mostly go through PMs, however if someone either doesn't have PM on or aren't logged in, I'll reply here.

Utsuho Reiuji's room, DAB, Dimension 0

Okuu stared at the pink haired girl next to her. The girl, Utsuho's mistress, Satori Komeji, was wearing a pale blue shirt, yellow skirt and a dark-red headband in her hair, and of course her trademark body-encompassing clip thing with a red eye stuck in front her chest.

Satori sighed. "I missed you a lot, you know? Being lost in the multiverse isn't exactly fun, especially when alone in an unknown world."

Okuu blinked for a second, before answering. "I missed you too, Satori-sama. I was all alone until Hadrian came and saved me."

She grabbed Satori in a grapple-hug and smiled. Everything was going to be all right.

xxxxxxxx

Reimu Hakurei's room, DAB, Dimension 0

The red and white shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine was anxiously pacing back and forth in her room, seemingly waiting for someone. As soon as the thought of the person being late popped up in her mind, the door burst open and a black and white magician flew in.

"Heyo Reimu~" The chipper ordinary magician of Gensokyo exclaimed loudly.

"Hello to you too Marisa." Reimu sighed. Why, oh why did she have to befriend her. Seriously, being that chipper at f*ckin 5AM should be illegal. Damn that Hadrian for purposefully waiting before giving her a room, so the meeting between her and Marisa just had to happen as f*ckin early as possible. Just what was it with omnipotent people and trolling others!

"So Reimu, I heard you used Fantasy Heaven on a little girl ze~," Marisa asked playfully "Was she too kawaii for you~?"

"No Marisa, she was too flippin angry to stop attempting to murder another girl, probably on an adrenaline rush too." Reimu answered, her annoyance evident in her tone.

"Oh, so you stopped her by sending her into orbit around Neptune da ze~?" Marisa stated

"Pretty much. Now, let's get down to business, and tell me all about your misadventures."

"Am I really that bad ze~?" Marisa asked with a pout on her face.

"Yes!" Reimu answered loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Command Center & Core HQ, DAB, Dimension 0

Hadrian was currently deep in thought. Altair had left the camp for good, saying he had to get back home. His second in command, a young female assasin with knee-length purple hair named Akatsuki, had already joined them at the Round Table mere minutes after Altair had left. Hadrian had seemingly spaced out, though those at the table knew that he was still listening and fully alert.

"Yeah," Hadrian answered absently to Gaia's proposition of making a pool; and by pool she meant a f*ckin ocean the size of the pacific ocean, with animals, corals, islands and all that jazz. "Though if we move the continent about three kilometres south, we'll have space for a group of hot springs, meaning the water will be hotter overall, lying at about 37 degrees celsius instead of 34."

"What an excellent idea Hadrian-sama!" Gaia and Natz squealed in synchronization, before glaring at each other as they attatched themselves to his arms.

"What about me Hadrian? You know I can't touch the waves or go into the sunlight." Remilia pouted. Hadrian's only response was to slide a crimson card with a ruby embedded in the middle (Think Teana from MGLN StrikerS' device's standby form, only crimson and with a ruby in it.) over to her. The card shifted into a golden ring with a ruby embedded in the top when she touched it. It also had a complex pattern with two pairs of bat-like wings stuck in a X pattern.

"There you go Remi, one amulet just for you. Oh, before I forget," Hadrian said while sliding another card over to Flandre. That one shifted into a similar one, the only difference being the wings. They resembled her real wings, even the colors of the crystals was replicated using a number of different gemstones, including sapphires, emeralds and rubies. "They'll split into more, less complex rings if you touch the ruby, so all those that either can't stand sunlight or the waves can also take a bath." Remilia and Flan thanked Hadrian profusely for the gifts, while he merely waved them off, saying that it was the least he could do for his adopted sisters. Yes, they had been adopted by him at an early age. He had found them almost frozen to death, malnutritioned and with a severe case of hypothermia. He'd taken them in, given them a massive mansion and made them vampires. He'd also given them a copy of his own library, Voile, that eventually attracted the attention of one Patchouli Knowledge. The library at the SDM had gone unused since Remi, Flan, Sakuya, Meiling, Patchy and Koakuma had moved to the Dimensional Adminstration Bureau or it's actual name, the Realm of the Infinity Tower. Patchy and Koakuma had taken over the position of librarians in Valhalla, which was the more commonly used name, due to the fact that the Throne of Heroes was located somewhere in the vicinity, and Hadrian often held mead-drinking parties there.

"Now, let's discuss the tournament next month…" Hadrian said, a smirk grazing his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Infirmary, DAB/Valhalla, Dimension 0

Ryuko Matoi laid in a warm hospital bed in the infirmary in Valhalla in a light comatose state. The healer, Eirin Yagokoro, was currently off making some shady drugs/medicine for the wounds she had suffered fighting Nui Harime. Senketsu, her Kamui, 'sat' on a chair beside her bed, also unconcious. Ryuko's mind was rapidly processing the information it had taken in during the battle with Nui and what happened later. The only thing she could remember after she had been beaten by Nui was that red and white miko landing in front of her and fighting off Nui. After that, the only thing she could remember was a flash of silver, and then darkness. Back in the infirmary, Eirin returned with the shady drugs/medicine in hand, a worried look on her face at the high fever Ryuko had gotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Clock Tower, London, Designation Fate's Gamble/Dimension 824184

Zelretch was preparing himself for the upcoming conversation with the alternate Harry he had picked out. His plan was to go in, find out what the Harry wanted to do, and then leave as quickly as possible, possibly taking the Harry with him. He had, in a stroke of supreme genius, thought to send a letter containing some information on the camp a few weeks before he was going to visit. Zelretch went over his plan again, before activating the Kaleidoscope and warping away.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Yagami Family House, Uminari City, Designation Reinforced Magic/Dimension 824185

Zelretch landed outside a large modern house that could, and probably did, comfortably fit 6-7 people. He walked over to the door and rang the bell. A few seconds later a woman with strawberry blond hair opened the door.

"Hello, I'm here to meet with one Harry Potter, in accordance to the letter I sent him a few weeks ago."

"Name?" She asked him.

"Kischur Zelretch Schweinog." Zelretch responded politely.

"Harry! There's someone named Kischur Zelretch Schweinog here to see you!" The woman shouted up the stairs. Some shuffling later, and a boy with black hair streaked with silver, one green and one red eye and some really bad facial scars on his left side, acid by the look of it, came down the stairs, and into the hall where Zelretch and the woman, Signum, stood.

"Hello there Mr. Schweinog, I've been expecting you." Harry said, an impassive expression on his face, however his eyes shone with curiosity.

AN: Aaand cut! That's that for now. I tried to write more, but couldn't do it. Sorry.

Edit (28th of November 2014): Just gonna leave this here, Akatsuki is from an anime called Log Horizon, which is kinda like Sword Art Online, except without the whole permanent death thing.


End file.
